¡No sé cómo hacerlo!
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony tiene un objeto muy preciado para él en sus manos y día con día lo observa por largos periodos de tiempo antes de alejarlo de su vista y devolverlo a uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Hasta que un día, Pepper hace la pregunta que desata una reacción un tanto exagerada que logra formar una sonrisa en sus perfectamente delineados labios.


Okey…

He regresado de entre los muertos para traerles este OS en compensación por mi terrible demora en la actualización de **Nuestra Historia**. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero espero comprar un poco de paciencia con este pequeño soborno.

Esto se basa en algo que vi en Instagram hace como dos semanas y que me acabo de sentar a escribir. Espero les guste.

PD: Síganme en Instagram para saber de mis actualizaciones aquí en FF, mi cuenta es: **annimo2009**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **¡No sé cómo hacerlo!**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Tony recordaba cada detalle de aquel día. Recordaba la mirada de su mejor amigo al caer al piso, mientras aprendía como caminar de nuevo. Recordaba su profunda frustración al no poder ayudarle; no de la manera que hubiera querido. Recordaba aquel hombrecillo que había llevado el paquete que le había cambiado… la vida. Si bien había muchas cosas que habían cambiado su vida en los últimos años, sin olvidar las últimas semanas, ese paquete y su contenido habían cambiado su forma de ver los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

Luego de leer la carta, específicamente las últimas palabras, lo primero que había querido había sido llamarlo. Decirle que todo había sido un error y que ahora era capaz de ver lo que en su momento fue tapado por la rabia y tantos otros sentimientos que lo abrumaban. Pero había mirado el anticuado teléfono con resentimiento. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no estaba listo para vaciar su pecho ante aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Las semanas habían pasado y, como era de esperarse, las cosas con Pepper volvieron a fallar cuando intentó recomponer su relación, por los mismos motivos de siempre. Y tal vez otros más recientes y mucho más complejos, pero en esencia eran los mismos. Pepper gritándole que debía comportarse como el adulto que se supone que era, que debía decidir de una vez cómo quería vivir su vida. Que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y aceptar lo que había en su corazón.

―Es fácil para ti decirlo, Pepper. ―Respondió con frustración. Pasando las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo. ―Las cosas no son tan simples como crees.

Esa conversación había sido la primera de muchas. Los meses pasaron y el millonario se esforzó en hacer las cosas bien: descubrir los planes de Ross, eliminar los Acuerdos de Sokovia, ayudar a su mejor amigo a caminar una vez más y ser un buen mentor para el chico Parker.

Las cosas iban bien. Tan bien como podían, al menos.

Lo único que no iba bien era ese pequeño aparato en su bolsillo. Podía sentirlo como una fuerte presencia constante en su pecho. A veces incluso creía que podía sentirlo vibrar junto a su corazón, pero cuando llevaba una mano al pecho el aparato estaba tan inmóvil como siempre.

Un día común y corriente se levantó con la imperiosa necesidad de realizar esa llamada. Tomó el teléfono que descansaba en la almohada junto a su cabeza y abrió la tapa. Contempló el aparato por largos minutos sin hacer nada y lo cerró con un sonoro _clap_. Miró el aparato por lo que parecieron horas antes de levantarse de la cama y comenzar con sus actividades del día. Tenía una armadura que reconstruir y un reactor que devolver a su pecho.

•••

―Tony, no puedes seguir arrastrando ese teléfono a todas partes si no vas a utilizarlo. ―Trató de razonar la pelirroja. ―Ha pasado más de un año.

―Un año, catorce días, once horas y ―miró su reloj―casi cuarenta y dos minutos. Pero quién lleva la cuenta. ―Terminó su declaración con un tono despreocupado.

La pelirroja lo miró con pena en sus azulados ojos.

―Si tanto quieres llamarlo, ¿por qué no lo haces? ―Preguntó la mujer con algo de impaciencia. Después de todo esta no era la primera conversación que tenía sobre el tema.

El rostro de Tony pasó por varias emociones; tristeza, algo de esperanza, un tanto de rabia y, finalmente, su rostro se coloreó lleno de vergüenza.

―Pepper… es que, ―se llevó una mano al rostro para evitar la mirada de su amiga― ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la oficina y una contrariada Virginia repasó la frase una y otra vez en su mente. Pasados un par de minutos la mujer pareció salir de su estupor y reaccionó de la forma más lógica: una carcajada.

―Tony…―Murmuró luego, con algo de pena en la voz.

―Es que es tan antiguo… tan… tan poco funcional. ―Su voz falló debido a la falta de aire. ― ¡Tiene botones! ―Se quejó.

La pelirroja rió un poco más a costa del autoproclamado genio y puso su mano en el hombro del moreno, intentando reconfortarlo un poco a pesar de sus burlas.

―Yo te ayudaré. ―Dijo finalmente.

* * *

Espero no haber dejado pasar errores.

Sí, esto se suponía que tenía que ser gracioso. No sé si lo conseguí...

* * *

 **Miércoles 10 de Octubre, 2018.**


End file.
